Love you even in darkness
by blackflashingfox1
Summary: You will do anything to save the last of your family. Me, I became an assasson for hire, but right when I got all the money, she passed on. Now I'm the escort of a princess from another planet, lets see what this ex-assassin can do. I don't own anything
1. THIS IS CRAZY

'There he goes again.' I thought as I stood on the stairs, watching as Rito was stalking Haruna once again. It was sad to see one of your old friends try to get someone that they couldnt. No matter what he tried to do, something stoped him. Pots falling out of nowhere, animals trampling him, cars smacking into him, it was REALLY sad. That is why I took pictures of his faliers for his little sister Mikan.

She laughs at them, as it was her and my little sisters favorite thing to do. They would hear about his failures and laugh at him. I used to pick on him, but that changed one day. That day in middle school that shocked and broke us up.

Walking down the steps, I got ready to take the picture. He never notices me, because my stealth was so good. I watched as one of Rito's best friends, Saruyama, walked up behind him and patted his back, scaring the shit out of Rito. I quickly took the picture and walked away as they talked about how Rito was stalking Haruna again.

It was a normal routine for them, and it sometimes got old, but then something new happened, making it fun again. Walking over to the classroom, I looked at everyone and spotted my seat was empty once again. I walked over to my desk and sat in it, placing my elbow on the desk and leaning into my hand as I used the other to go through the pictures on the camera. It was about time I printed them out and handed them to Mikan, I still needed space on it.

The bell rang, indicating that class was once again about to start. Looking at the door, I saw Rito was still looking at Haruna as he walked over to his desk, making me face palm as he tripped on a rubber ball. I picked up the camera and took another picture, before putting it away for later, as I knew he would try again to confess to her.

 **Later, front gates**

'There he goes again.' I thought as I watched him standing still, waiting for Haruna. I stood by a tree, holding the camera ready for anything. looking to the side, I saw her approaching the gates. 'He's just going to chicken out. I thought as I prepared to just leave, but then I heard something.

Looking around, I tried to figure out where the noise was coming from. I looked up, only to see a twinkle. My eyes widened as I saw it was heading straight for...

Rito.

I watched as it crashed right in front of him, making him fall back. I ran over to him and started taking pictures of BOTH him and the ship. Getting an idea, I jumped onto it. I slid my hand across the glass and looked into it, only to see it was empty. I shrugged my shoulders and took a picture of it, before walking away. It was no longer interesting if it didn't have an alien in it.

 **Later, home**

Walking into the door, I took off my shoes. "I'm home!" I called out, followed by no one answering. Walking into the kitchen, I saw my cat laying on the floor next to its bowl of food. "Salina, your suppose to say welcome home daddy." I said as I walked over to the cabinet and opened it, pulling out a can of cat food. I then opened it and dumped it into her bowl, which she started eating. "Good girl." I said as I started walking out the kitchen.

I walked up stairs, heading straight to my room. Once inside, I closed the door and made my way over to the computer. Pulling out my camera, I hooked it up to the PC and started importing all of the pictures that were on it. After that, I started loading the paper into the printer. Moving back to the computer, I started printing every picture I had.

Once they were done, I grabbed all of them and started making my way down stairs. Reached the ground, I slipped my shoes on and opened the door.

 **AHHHHHHHH**

"THE HELL!?" I yelled out as I ran over to Rito's place as I heard a scream coming from his place. I slammed the door open and followed Mikan, only to stop as we saw Rito crawling away from the bathroom.

He kept pointing to the bathroom, and had a red face. "I-In the bathroom... Th-Th-There's a naked girl!" He declared making me face palm.

"Huh?" I heard Mikan say in a dull tone.

"Go with him, I'm just going to put these in your room." I said as I started walking up the stairs. Once up there, I stopped on the top step when I saw a tail enter Rito's room, before closing. I narrowed my eyes at what I was seeing. I quietly walked back down stairs, before rushing to the kitchen, placed the pictures on the table and grabbing a knife. I walked back over to the stairs and saw Mikan about to go, but she stopped once she saw me with the knife. "Someone that isn't Rito is up stairs, I'll handle it, do not call the cops yet until I tell you to!" I told her, watching as she grabbed the phone incase she needed to call.

Making my way up the stairs, I slowly walked up to Rito's room, not wanting to make a lot of noise. Reaching for the door nob, I waited for a few seconds, before slamming the door open and charging in. I saw a girl with long pink hair and a bath towel around her.

I was across the room the next second, already behind her with the knife at her throat. "Who are you, why are you here?" I questioned her, feeling her shake a little, but then I saw the tail again. I let her go and grabbed it, getting a moan from her. "The hell is with this cosplay?" I said as I pulled on it, getting a gasp from her. I raised an eyebrow at the tail. I followed it to her back, where it was connected.

I pulled the knife away and the door opened. Looking at the person, I saw it was Rito, who was talking to his self. "But that's the only other conclusion I can come to..." he stopped as he opened his eyes and saw us.

'Dame it Mikan, I thought you would of kept your brother down stairs.' I thought as I stood up on his bed. "Is this the same girl?" I asked, getting a nod from him. "Then you can deal with her." I said as I started walking over to the door. "Scream if she start's eating your brain." I joked as I walked out the door.

Making my way down stairs, I walked into the kitchen and spotted Mikan cooking. She turned to me as I walked past her and put the knife up where it belonged. "Well, what happened?" She questioned as she turned completely to face me.

I walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs. "Found Rito's bathroom girl, who has a tail, might be a birth defect." I told her, getting a shocked look. "He's dealing with it, I'm heading home." I said as I stood up and started walking away.

Exiting the house, I looked up to see a little white thing with wings fly straight into Rito's room. I shook my head, not wanting to be bothered by it. As I entered my house, I started hearing a commotion from next door. Getting annoyed, I reached for the stand that I kept by my door and picked up my two pistols that I kept there.

Walking back out side, I watched Rito run out of his window with the girl, followed by two men in black guys. "That's not good." I said as I followed them on the ground, easily keeping up as they were going in a straight line. Taking my eyes off of them as I heard a bark, I jumped over harunas dog and ran straight past her.

After a long run, I saw that we were getting closer and closer to the park. Taking aim, I shot one of the men in black in the leg, making him fall down in front of me. I jumped at him, landed on his chest and aimed the pistols at his head. "The hell do you think you are!?" He yelled, reaching up to grab the gun, but I pulled one of the triggers, shooting his fingers off.

Ignoring his screams of pain, I placed the second pistol on his forehead. "I'm the greatest assassin on this planet, and if you want to mess with Rito, you mess with me. So lets get something straight." I said, before pistol whipping him in the temple, knocking him out. "I don't like men in black." I said as I stood up, followed by an explosion. "Rito, you better not be dead." I thought as I took off.

As I entered the park, I was blinded by a bright light from the sky. Looking up, my eyes widened as I saw a spaceship. I then saw a man get beamed down, wearing a dragon bone like armor with a cape. "Out of the way, earthling!" The man told Rito, and telling by how he looked compared to the others, he was a general of some kind. "Outsiders should stay out of this."

"Whoops." I said out loud, gaining there attention. "Then I guess it's to late for me, I already dealt with the other men in black." I said, spinning my pistols on my finger tips, but not after putting them on safety. But its as I told the other guy." I said as I pointed both pistols at them, crossing my arms and taking the safety off. "You mess with Rito, you mess with me." I said, giving them a smirk.

"You, YOU MOTH-"

"BANG **BANG** BANG **BANG** BANG **BANG** BANG **BANG** BANG **BANG**!?" I yelled out every time I pulled the trigger, hitting his arms and legs, not even bothering to hit his chest. I then looked at the general and smirked at him. "Well, it's just you, and me." I said, watching as he stayed calm.

"I do not know who you are boy, but you have declared war." He said as he pulled out a handle, followed by a laser beam popping out of it. "Prepare your self." He said as he got in a fighting stance.

"This boy is about to show you how to fight gramps." I said as we both charged forward. He slashed at me, but I jumped over him and aimed down with both guns. I started spinning in mid air as I started shooting him, but he leaned forward and all of my bullets did nothing to the armor. Landing on my feet, I back flipped as he slashed at me once again.

I landed on his shoulders and pocketed one of the guns. He went to slash at me legs, but I grabbed his hand before he could get any closer. "Here, let me give you a little one two on sword wilding." I said as I rolled forward off of his shoulders, tossing him onto the ground. I then twisted his hand, making him let it go, where I held it instead. "What is this made of anyways?" I asked as I took a few swings. "It's plasma, that's for sure, but how can this little handle control it?" I asked him as he stood up.

"Your not the only one with tricks." He said as he pointed one of my guns at me. Looking at my pocketed gun, I found it missing. Looking back at him, I smirked. You put up a good fight, time for a warriors death." He said as he pulled the trigger, but the second he did, I slashed, completely destroying the built. "W-What?" He said in shock, taking a few steps back.

"Plasma, is the hottest thing next to the sun and actual lightning." I said as I aimed the plasma sword at him. "You had the advantage in the beginning, but I was more skilled than you." I said as I pointed my other gun at him and shot his hand, making him drop my gun. "Now tell me." I said as I approached him. "Why are you chasseing Rito?" I questioned, pointing at the missing Rito.

Missing Rito?

I blinked in confusion, before I looked at where I came and saw Rito running away with the girl. "Well, still, answer me!" I ordered as I pointed the plasma sword at his neck. "Better hurry, my hand is getting sweaty." I joked as it got closer.

"We are not after this Rito." He said as he moved his head away from the plasma sword. "We are here to retrieve Lala-sama home." He said, gaining my inters. Backing up, I turned off the plasma sword and handed it to him as he stood up.

"I will watch over Lala, she's under earths protection now." I said as I started walking over to my gun. "You cant force her to do what she doesn't want to do, it makes then feel, depressed sometimes." I said as I picked my gun up and faced him. "Any reason why she ran from home?" I questioned, getting a nod.

"Yes, she is the princess of the galaxy. She has to marry someone who can take the throne, it is her father's will." He informed, making me laugh.

"Her father's will, let me tell you something on father's." I said as I crossed my arms as I got over my laughter. "Not all father's are perfect, they can be ass holes, perfect daddy's who spoil there kids, use there kids to get some ass, or even leave them alone to find for them selves." I said as I narrowed my eyes at him. "Forcing your kid to do something they don't like, is the first sign of no longer caring for them, your just using them as a tool to your own gain." I said as I started walking away. "As I said, Lala is under earths protection AND I will be watching over her. Anything bad happens to her, I'll help the best way I can." I told him as I placed both pistols up, waving at him as I walked away.

 **The next day**

'No one died, that's good.' I thought as I walked to school. Looking up as I shadow passed over me, I raised an eyebrow as I saw Lala. Looking in front of me, I saw Rito bow before Haruna, shocking me. 'OH MY GOD, HE'S DOING IT!?' I thought, before I saw Lala land in front of him. 'NOOOOO!?' I yelled in my mind, knowing what was going to happen.

"I've loved you ever since that moment! so, please go out with me!" He yelled out, making me face palm.

'Your a doomed man Rito. I thought as I started walking again.

"Oh? you were thinking the same thing?" Lala said as I walked behind Rito, trying to get past them. "I guess that means were engaged." She said, shocking me.

"WHAT!?" Rito and I yelled out in shock as Lala jumped at Rito, giving him a strong hug.

"Let's get married Rito!" She declared, and I just didn't know what to do anymore. So I just walked away, not wanting anything to do with this any more, other than having to protect Lala from whatever it is that might come.


	2. Stopping Rito

'Lala is more silent that I thought she would be.' I thought as I walked into the school. Then I started hearing people go on about a new girl in cosplay. 'Oh shit, I take that back.' I thought as I ran into the school to find Lala. I reached the seconed floor, only to see Rito running with Lala, followed by an angry mob. "Fuck me." I said as I pulled out a gun, a pellet gun, not the actual thing and started shooting everyone I could find in the angry mob in the back of the head, until none of them were standing, or until I ran out of ammo.

Running out of ammo came first, but then there was this bright light that blinded us all. Moving through the crowd, I saw Rito's cloth's on the ground. "T-t-there gone?" One person in the mob said in shock.

I looked around and saw the robot moving into the hallway. Knowing Rito, he would end up-'Fucking A!?' I thought in panick as I ran as fast as I could, heading into the only place rito would end up, knowing his luck.

In the girls locker room.

'Got to get there fast, got to get there fast!?' I thought over and over as I ran, knocking people over as I tried to get there before Rito got into some serious trouble. Reaching the girls locker room door, I heard a loud scream, followed by a loud smack, making me flinch. I slowly reached out, but I couldnt open it. I pulled out a blind fold and wrapped it around my eyes and then opened the door. "Is Rito in here?" I questioned, but didnt get any answer. "Is anyone in here, I'm blind folded, cant see, and here for Rito, and posibly Lala so I can settle something with them." I said again, hoping to get an answer.

"HI!?" I heard Lala say happly. "I dont think we've met before." She said in a questioning voice as I walked in.

"Well, we will talk about that later Lala, now where is Rito?" I asked, before my foot hit something. "Is this him?" I asked as I kicked the thing over and over.

"Yep, but he's out cold." Lala said as I heard her stand up. Reaching down, I felt Rito's arm.

"Lala-sama!?" I heard someone call out from behind me. It then sounded like it flew over me and straight to Lala. "I brought Rito's clothes with me!" I heard the person say, before a loud noise and Lala making some moaning sounds, making me blush.

"Is it ok for me to take this off, no one is naked or anything like that, right?" I asked, reaching up to my blind fold.

"Nope, we're dressed." I heard Lala say, making me sigh as I took off my blind fold.

"Wait, we're?" I asked, and as soon as my blind fold was off, I busted out laughing at the person standing infornt of me with a big ass bush on her face. "I SO need a picture of this!" Isaid as I grabbed the camra and pointed it at Rito. "Say cheeze!" I said as I snapped the picture. 'Mikan is going to laugh her ass off once she sees this one.' I thought as I looked at Lala, seeing her dressed. "Where's that person who came in with Rito's clothes?" I questioned as I started looking around for the person.

"I'm right here." I heard Lala's hat talk, shocking me as Lala was the one holding his clothes. She handed them to me and I started dressing Rito, followed by Haruna walking, swaying side to side, out of the locker room.

"She is going to believe that this is some kind of fucked up dream." I said as I finished dressing Rito. "Ok, lets get out of here before-"

"SHAMELESS!?" I heard a familier voice call out, making me pale at the voice of the only person I have ever like from kindergargen. Turning to face her, my face was more white than snow. "What are you doing in the girls locker room!?" She questioned with a glair, mainly directed to me.

I stood up as fast as I could and bowed to her. "I'M SORRY, RITO WAS SLEEP WALKING AND ENDED UP IN HERE, SCARED HARUNA AND I CAME LOOKING FOR HIM AND SAW HIM IN HERE WITH LALA, WHO IS-"

"Rito's bride!" Lala said as she picked Rito up and gave him a big hug, even though he was unconchious. "I'm Lala!" She introduced.

B-b-b-bri-bried?" Kotagawa said, before fainting.

Walking over to her, I looked at her and sighed. "Great, two people who I need to carry now. I said as I picked Kotagawa up and turned to Lala. "Follow me, I know where to put them." I said as I started leading Lala to the medical room.

Once inside, I spoted two open beds, out of a bunch of knocked out kids on the ground. I shrugged, knowing that I shot thoes said kids and they needed to stay down. I sat Kotagawa down on one bed and Lala sat Rito on the other one. "Why are there so many people knocked out?" Lala asked as she looked at the knocked out people. "Is it a sickness?" She questioned, making me shake my head.

"No, they were the same people who were chasing you, I knocked them out." I informed as I took a seat next to Kotagawa's bed. "Go on home, I'll make sure that they are fine, and come up with a reason why I'm here with them." I told her, getting a nod, followed by her growing wings and flying away. "Cant leave a girl alone with a bunch of creeps laying around." I said as I crossed my arms and smiled. 'I'm skipping some of my classes, AND by Yui, best day ever.' I thought to my self.

 **Later that day, Rito's place**

Walking up to Rito's place, I was about to knock, when I suddenly heard talking on the other side. o Opening the door slightly, I lissioned into the conversation. "You want to break off the engagement?" I heard Zastin say, making me sigh in annoyance. "Your not serious are you?" I heard him raise his voice, pointing the energy sword at Rito.

"N-no, I didnt mean it like that." Rito said as he held his hands up in defence. "This is just hypothetical." He said, gaining my intress.

"Hypothetical, huh? That's good." Zastin said as he put the sword away.

"He's a fucking idiat." I thought in shame, no man would fall for such a simple trick.

"If I had to break off the engagement, is there a way to do that?" Rito said, making me shake my head even more.

"I would have to say that there is a way." Zastin said in thought.

"What?" Rito said as he took a step forward. "There is?" He said, gaining his hopes up, but then Zastin looked at him. "Oh, this is all just hypothetical..." Rito told Zastin again with a wave of his hand.

"Well, if thats so..." Zastin said as he crossed his arms. "The deviluke engagement ceremony has a cooling off period." Zastin said, gaining my intress on what this cooling off period could be, and what it might mean.

"Cooling off?" Rito questioned in confusion.

"In simple terms, if I mail order something and have sent the wrong item, I could sent it back. It's a useful provision." He explained, making perfect since to me. "The cleansing off procedure must be done with in three days if the engagement." He explained, making my eyes widden as I thought about Rito canceling the engagement and never getting Haruna.

'It has to be Lala, if not, he will forever be alone.' I thought in panick.

"What do you have to do?" Rito questioned as I lissoned in even more.

"Well..." Zastin then turned and looked over at the living room. "You must grab her chest with in the three day." He informed, and I had enough of it. I closed the door and knocked on it.

I didnt have to wait long and Rito opened the door. "Dakota?" He questioned with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here?" He questioned, followed by Mikan sliding into the hallway and ran straight at me.

I smiled as she jumped. I put my hand up and grabbed her head, stopping her attack. "Sup Mikan, stripper." I said, looking at Rito as i said stripper. "Just coming over to inform you all on some things." I said as I walked in and headed over to the chair and sat down. "Zastin already knows this, but I'm Lala's bodyguard on earth and she is under earths protection." I informed, getting a nod from Zastin.

"Indeed." Zastin informed, shocking everyone. "This boy, no, man, has proven his self to be an even greater fighter than that of my self." He informed, getting an impressed oh from Lala. "If I'm not there to help you, you are to recive it from him." He informed, getting a smile from Lala.

"So that's why you helped Rito out earlier." Lala said and I nodded to it.

"Yes, because not only am I guarding you, but I'm guarding Rito also." I said as I crossed my arms and looked dead at Rito with a glair. "And I'll make sure nothing happens between you two, because this kid is a helpless in getting a girlfriend, and I believe that your the best choice for him, dont you agree?" I asked them, getting nods from Lala and Zastin. "Good, now as it's my job to keep an eye on you, I'll be staying here until you all go to bed, where I will then go home, right across the street if anyone needs me when I'm not here." I informed, getting more nods. "Now lets all have fun." I said with a smirk, because I was going to have fun.

 **Later**

"Ok, I'm heading off." Zastin informed Mikan as he started walking out the kitchen.

"Not so fast!" I said as I stoped cutting some carrots. "You must inform Lala that your leaving, it's propper for there guard to always inform there boss or the one that they are guarding where they are going." I said as I crossed my arms, getting a nod from him as he walked into the living room. 'He was about to try something, I know it.' I thought as I continued helping Mikan cook.

 **Later**

"Lala, wait!" I said as I walked up to Lala, who was about to take a bath. "I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, if that isnt to much trouble?" I asked her with a smile.

"Nope, not at all, ask away!" She said happly, making me smile even more.

"Ok, first question." I said as I held up one finger. "Your, clothing, and I dont mean to be mean about this, but it's that little robot I saw fly into Rito's room, right?" I asked, getting a nod.

"My name is Peke, nice to meet you Dakota-san~." Peke said, impressing me even more as I looked up at the hat.

"Nice to meet you too Peke." I said as I waved at him. "You already answered both of my questions, but I must inform you on something." I said as I leaned in. "It would be wise to make sure no one, and I mean, no one, other than Mikan, comes in there when lala is in there taking a bath. If Rito or any other male, like me, goes in there, they are peeking on Lala, and that's a serious crime, punishible of three years prison." I informed, getting a nod from Peke. "You have a good bath now, take care!" I said as I turned around and walked away. 'No way is Rito going to end his engagement.' I thought as I passed Rito.

 **Later**

"Lala." I said as I walked into the living room with a book in hand. "I must also inform you on something else." I said said as I sat in the chair.

"Ok, what is it?" She quesioned as she put the magazine down.

"Since you and Rito are engaged, you musnt get in bed with him for five days, it's bad luck to sleep with the groom." I informed, getting a depressed look from her. "That's why you can sleep with Mikan, I'm sure she wouldnt mind." I said as I looked behind me, watching as Mikan walked in and came into the room.

She sat down next to Lala and handed her a drink and held her coco in her hands. We then heard Rito clear his throat, gaining our attention. "Maybe I should go to bed." Rito said, trying to play it off as an excuse to get Lala in bed.

"What?" Lala questioned, before putting her drink down. "Then I'm sleeping with you!" She said as she got ready to get up, but I face palmed.

Mikan got up and pulled Rito away for a privet talk. "Lala, remember, it's bad luck to sleep in the grooms bed before the five days." I informed, watching as she hit her head playfuly, making me smile.

Mikan walked back in and stood behind Lala. "Say, Lala, want to sleep with me tonight?" She asked with a smile as Lala looked at her.

Lala then turned to face her, with her tail wagging a little. "I'm ok with that!" She said as Mikan started leading her to her room.

"I'll lock up." I said as I stood up and headed over to the door, only to stop at it. "Remember, I cant leave until your all in bed." I said, watching as Rito went up to his room with Mikan and Lala not far behind. Once I head the doors shut, I walked over to the living room and put the book down.

Walking over to the light, I turned it off and went to the door, before I got a bad feeling and walked up to the stairs and waited.

 **Later that night, 11:38**

Hearing Mikan's door open, I turned to see Lala sneacking into Rito's room. I cleared my throat, scaring Lala. "I knew this was going to happen." I said as I stood up. "There is only one way that you wont get bad luck while sleeping with the groom." I informed, gaining her attention. "Have a thired individual beteen the groom and bride." I said as I started walking down stairs. "And hold that individual very close, and Peke counts as he, or she can speek." I said as I left the house.

 **The next day**

Seeing Rito reach for Lala's breast, I tossed the pot I held in my hand, laughing as it hit Rito.

 **Later**

Cleaning out the gutters for them, I spotted Rito going to grab Lala's breast once again, so I droppeed the pan on him.

 **Later, on our way to the grocery store**

Seeing Rito making another atempt, I looked at the high speeding car, followed by it hitting Rito. "Not my fault this time." I said as we walked to get Rito.

 **Later that night**

"Baseball, check." I said as I got ready to hit Rito with it, from the bridge. 'I'm not letting you do this Rito, you need her.' I thought as I got ready to toss the ball at him, but then my watch went off, showing that the time was up. "Well, no longer need this thing." I said as I tossed the ball into the water as I stood there, watching Rito cry.

 **The next day**

"CHEERS!? CHEERS!? CHEERS!?"

"SHUT UP!?" I yelled at Zastin and his friends. "I cant stand that, it's annoying." I said as I walked over to them. "Rito, go, I'm going to be late as I need to have a few words with them." I said, watching as Rito slowly walked away. Once he was out of sight, I face Lala with a smirk. "Lets suprise Rito Lala! I said, macking her and everyone else clap there hands. "Now, to do that, we need to get you into school, and if he asks, I had noting to do with this, got it?" I asked, getting a nod from her. "Good, now lets go!

 **Later, school**

"Sorry I'm late, a black cat crossed my path so I had to go the long way around, then it went into laber and I couldnt leave it there and so I took it to the vet, and they wont leave me now." I said as I walked into class, with three kittens in my arms wnd the mother on my head. 'My cat is going to be pissed that i broght home another cat.' I thought to my self.

"YOU CANT BRING ANIMELS TO SCHOOL!?" Kotagawa yelled as she stood up from her seat and pointed at me.

"But they wouldnt weave me, it would also be shamwess of me not to come to school." I said as I rocked the kittens in my arms. "Besides, I'm not the only one who's late." I said as I stepped to the side, with Lala entering the room, shocking Rito.

"YAHOO, RITO, I'M COMING TO SCHOOL TOO!?" She yelled out, making me laugh as he looked like he just died.


	3. Yui-Chan time

'This is a surprise.' I thought as I watched both Lala and Rito head to the roof. 'I'm not interfering, but I have work to do anyways.' I thought as I worked on the math work WHILE the kittens and mother cat sat on my desk. 'I can't do anything about them, what am I going to do?' I thought as I reached over and scratched the ear of one of the kittens.

"Feichko-san." Kotagawa said as she stepped up to my desk, shocking me.

'Ok Dakota, play this out in your head. There are a possibility of over ten thousand reasons she walked over to me, and being interested in me is one of them.' I thought as I looked up at her. 'That is a one in a ten thousand choice option. Then there is the fact that some of the options are the same so that brings it down to one in six thousand. Play this cool and don't ask her out.' I thought as I saw her staring at the cats. 'Of course there is the fact that I have cats on my desk.' I thought with a sweat drop.

"If...if you need any help with the kittens, as in transporting them back to your place, I would be willing to help." She said as she looked away with a blush.

"Oh." I said as I looked back at the kittens. "Thanks, I might take you up on that." I said as she looked at me in the corner of her eyes.

"May I hold them on our way to your place?" She asked and I nodded, but for some reason, I felt she was cheering on the inside, but wasnt showing it. "I'll meet you back here after school." She said as the bell rang and she made her way to her seat.

That was the longest conversation I had ever had with her!' I thought as I cheered on the inside.

Later, after school

'Walking home with Yui-chan, walking home with Yui-chan!' I thought with a smile as I packed everything up. "I'll offer her some tea, or maybe some coffee!' I thought as I placed my bag around my neck and picked up the mother just as Kotagawa walked in. "Hello!' I said with a grin. 'IDIOT!?' I yelled in my head. 'YOUR SUPPOSETO PLAY IT COOL!?' I yelled as I imagined my self smashing my head against a brick wall until there was nothing left.

"Hello." She said as she placed her bag around my neck and picked up the kittens. "Shall we go?" She asked with a smile.

"Of course. I said with a smile as I started walking away. 'Ok, keep it cool, that "of course" was good, keep this up and you just might impress her.' I thought as we exited the school. 'All we need to do is strike up a conversation.' I thought as I looked at her, seeing her playing with the kittens in her arms with a smile. 'Actually, that smile made my day, if not week.' I thought as we continued to leave.

As we walked down the street to my house, there was an explosion, making us stop as we saw that it was in the same direction as my place. 'God I hope nothing happened to our street.' I thought as I looked at Kotagawa. "I'm sure everything is fine." I said, assuring her that nothing bad had happened.

Later, my place...whats left of it.

'My God.' I thought as Kotagawa, Minka, Rito, Lala and I stared at the destruction. "Anyone see what happened?" I asked as I continued to stared at my house.

"From what I saw, someone walked in." Minka said as she looked at me, gaining my attention. "After that, it exploded, like there was a bomb set or something." She said as she looked at the building.

'An assassination attempt.' I thought with a frown. "THEY KiLLED SALINA!?" I yelled as I handed Minka the mother cat and ran into the rubble and started moving stuff around. "SALINA, MEOW IF YOU CAN HEAR ME!?" I called out as I picked up what looked like part of a tube and tossed it away.

"Meow!" I jumped up and looked at a cat standing on top of the railing, licking her paw.

"SALINA, YOUR ALIVE!?" I said as I jumped up in happiness, even though it wasnt Salina, before the cat jumped away. "NOOOOO, DONT LEAVE ME!?" I yelled as I started chasing after the cat. 'Good, random cat at the perfect time, now I can make my way to the shelter under ground and access the cameras to see what happened.' I thought as I changed directions and made a pit stop at a pay phone. I placed my thumb over where the yin goes and with a light scan, I fell into the ground and into a cave. "Authorization code, death114239." I said as lights started turning on.

"Authorization code, granted, welcome back." The AI said as I started making my way over to the computers that were across the room. "Is there anything I should do for you?" The AI asked as I sat down in the chair.

"I need you to get access to the cameras to the house and show me the recordings in the past twenty minutes." I said as I waited, until it popped up saying error. try again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm unable to do that, the camera recordings were deleted." The AI said, shocking me.

"Show me the recordings in here with in the last twenty-four hours!" I said, only for error to pop up once again. "We've been hacked." I said as I stood up. "Restore, code beta." I said as I walked over to the shelf on the side wall. I pressed my hand against it and the wall opened, showing a lot of guns and my assassin uniform.

"Access denied." The AI spoke, with me grabbing the uniform and putting it on.

"Reprogram, code Alpha." I said as I grabbed the mask and put it on.

"Access denied." The AI said again as I grabbed my wrist guns.

"Then you leave me no choice." I said as I grabbed two pistols, two SMG's, a customised assault rifle, and a knife, looking at the computer. "Terminate, code omega." I said as I started walking over to the exit.

"Access granted, do you wish to save all data?" The AI asked as I reached the exit.

"No." I said as I was lifted up to the streets. As I reached the streets, there was an explosion in the cave, which was basically an earthquake. "Now I have to do my own investigating." I said as I pressed the button on my neck, muffling my voice up. I started walking over to my place. Once I reached the remains, I tapped the side of it and holograms of me, Kotagawa, Rito, Lala and Minkan came into view.

I started looking around as I rewind it to the point that the explosion happened. I slowly started to rewind it to the point that the man was at the door. walking up to him, I stood in front of him and got a good look at his face. "Takiyama Hina, age 34." I said as I played the image and followed him, with him glowing with each step until he opened the door and blew up. 'So he became a bomb.' I thought as I crossed my arms. 'What happened to you.' I thought as I pressed the button on my mask and tracked his placement as I rewind the image to twenty-four hours.

Opening my mini computer on my arm, I fast forward the video and started marking down everywhere he had been that day. 'Four locations...each of them are managers for hitmen, someone must have recomended him to me after he became a bomb.' I thought as I rewind it to the previous day, only he didn't move from the docks. 'That's my target.' I thought as I closed it.

Looking up, I saw Zastain standing in front of me. "Umm...who are you?" He asked as he pointed at me with a confused look.

"Call me, Tracker." I said as I started walking past him.

"Then I take it your after Feichko-sama?" He asked, but I shook my head.

"I'm after the person who did this." I said as I tossed down a smoke bomb, where I them ran away, making sure that I wasnt seen.

Later, docks

Walking towards the water, I stopped as it said that the location was right where I was standing. Looking down, I saw some light down in the water, where I then jumped in and swam down to the opening on the side. swimming up, I let my head pop up as I watched people experiment on people who were in tubes. "hey, check his vitals!" someone said, gaining my attention.

Looking at the man, I scanned his face. "Nato Yuri, proclaimed dead three years ago." I read and started looking around. 'I can take them all out with one shot.' I thought as I aimed to the computers edge and shot at it. Everyone stood up straight at the sound of my wristguns fire. One by one, the built bounced off of everything, killing every one until the built stopped in the head of the boss. 'Now that that's over, time to find a place to stay.' I thought as I started swimming out of the hidden lab.

Later, Ritos place

"So...I cant stay here?" I asked as I rubbed the back of my head as Minkan shook her head no.

"I'm sorry, if Lala wasnt staying here, we would alow you to." She said, looking at the couch. "And I don't feel right with you sleeping on the couch." She said as she looked back at me. "I'm sorry." She said as I nodded.

"Its alright, I'll just go ask one of my other friends." I said as I rubbed her head. "If I HAD any!' I yelled in my head as I started walking away. 'This is some shitty luck.' I thought as I dragged my self to the park so I could sleep there.

Later, park

'Man, I don't even know what happened to the cats.' I thought as I sat down on the bench and leaned back, staring up at the stars. 'It's not like someone is just going to come running by and offer me a place to stay.' I said as I closed my eyes. 'First the house explodes, now I'm homeless, what a drag.' I said with a yawn.

"Need a place to stay?" A voice called out, shocking me. Opening my eyes, I saw a man standing in front of me in a brown jacket. "From the uniform, I can tell that you go to the same school as my little sister." He said as I just blinked. Shes a little stricked, but I'm offering to let you stay at our place, we even have new cats!" He said with a grin.

'A place to stay, jogging by?' I thought as I looked arround. 'Holy shit, I predicted THE FUTURE!?' I yelled in my mind. "Dude.' I said as I stood up and held my hand out to him. 'You have my thanks!' I said with a smile as he shook my hand.

"Just follow me!" He said as he started leading the way.

The next day

'That was a good dream.' I thought as I woke up from another dream of marrying Kotagawa and having my sister back. Opening my eyes, I saw a cat on my lap, but not just any cat, the mother cat of the kittens. "Huh?" I said as I sat up.

"What do you mean we had a guest last night?" A familiar voice called out from the hallway, making its way towards the living room. Looking at the entrance, I watched as Kotagawa entered the room and stopped as she saw me. "D-Dakota-kun?" She asked, with my cheeks turning red.

'D-did she just call me, Dakota-kun?' I thought as I laid back down slowly. 'Ok, this has to be another dream.' I thought as I stared up. 'Any minute, I'm going to find my self back here.' I thought as I sat up and looked at her, only she was gone. 'Ok, so it was a dream...thats a dissapointment.' I thought as the cat jumped after her kittens as they started crying for her.

"WHY IS HE IN THERE!?" Kotagawas voice came from upstairs.

'Oh god its real, and she called me by my first name!' I thought as I made my way to the bathroom. 'I should take a bath before school.' I thought as I closed the door and started up the water. Taking off my shirt, I stopped once the door opened. Turning around, I saw Kotagawa standing there staring at my back. 'And now she's seeing me shirtless.' I thought with a blush. 'This isn't how I expected to wake up.' I thought as I covered my chest. "Sorry." I said as I looked away from her.

"I completely understand that you need a place to stay, and that my brother has offered you a place to stay until you find a new place." She said as she turned away. "But while your here, you better not do anything shameless!" She said as she started walking out.

"Like you peeking on me." I muttered, with her stopping and turning to face me with her face as red as a rose.

"I KNEW YOU WERE STILL CLOTHED!?" She yelled as she pointed at me.

"And your still in here." I said as I looked away. "Can I take a bath now?" I asked, with her nodding and closing the door. "What has my life come to?" I thought as I started getting ready for my bath.

Later, shopping district

'For Yui-chan to take me clothes shopping with her like this, its kind of nice.' I thought as I followed behind Kotagawa. 'Still, I need to find a way to get money and fast.' I thought as I looked at my wallet. 'I only have 500 yin, and that's not enough to buy everything I need.' I thought as I looked around, until I spotted Lala, Rito and Minkan standing in an ally. "What are they doing?" I asked as I stopped and stared at them.

"What?" Kotagawa asked as she turned to face me.

"Rito, he's in the ally over there with his sister and Lala." I said, pointing at them as she walked over to me and looked at where I was pointing.

"They are probably helping her find her way around." She said, before she rubbed her chin. "With Rito there, he might do something shameless." She said, with me nodding in agreement.

'Its Rito, he's always doing something shameless.' I thought as I started walking away from them. "let's go, we don't have time to stick around and follow after them." I said as she started following me.

Later

"How about this one?" She asked as she held up a purple dress to me.

"You look good in anything." I told her as she started looking at the dresses.

"Be truthful Dakota-kun, which one do you like the most?" She asked as she looked at the five different dresses that were on the hangers.

"Well, the yellow dress isn't something I can see you in as its to bright." I said as I looked at said dress. "The light blue one is alright for walks in the park, while the black one is more of a date dress." I said as I looked at the last two. "The light green would go well with a picnic and the purple would be better if it was lighter." I said as she put the yellow, purple and black dress away.

"Ok, I'm not going on a picnic anytime soon, so the greens out." She said as she placed it up and picked up the blue. "I guess this one will do." She said as she started walking over to the cash register to pay for the dress.

As she walked away, I spotted Haruna on the other side, looking at under where. I shook my head and followed after her, only to get tackled by Rito as Minkan and Lala ran past me and straight for the dressing room. "Rito." I said as I grabbed him by the back of the shirt and lifted him up. "What do you think you're doing?" I asked with a glare. 'Your ruining my time with Yui-chan!' I thought angrily.

"Lala's clothes started vaporizing?" He said, confusing me.

"You mean Peke ran out of power?" I asked, with him nodding. "Ok." I said as I let him go as Kotagawa came over to check on us.

"What happened?" She asked as she looked between us.

"Lala is buying a dress, after hers started tearing on her. "I said as I patted Rito on the shoulder. "He brought her over to get her some new ones before she became completely naked." I said, with him nodding.

She nodded, not knowing what to say, but she did have a blush on her face. "Rito-kun?" Haruna said from behind us, with said boy stiffening up.

"Well, as much as I would love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." I said as I walked away with Kotagawa.

Later, back at Kotagawas place

"Thank you, it means a lot." I said as I entered the house right behind her.

"It's no problem, I'm just doing my job to make sure that you stay on your feet." She said, with me nodding with a smile. As we walked up stairs, she lead me to a spare room. "This will be your room for now, it would have been cleaned up last night if I knew you would be staying here." She said with a proud smile.

"Thank you." I said, just as I got a text. Looking at my phone, I saw that it was a text from an old client and a picture of a man. "I have to head to work now." I said as I placed the bags down.

"You have a job?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well, it's an odd ball job that I rarely get, pays a lot, and I havent done it in a while." I said with a smile. "So when I get my place fixed, or a new one, I'll pay you for any trouble I have caused." I said as she shook her head no.

"I wont accept it." She said as she turned around. "Go on, don't want you to be late." She said as I nodded and started making my way out of the house.


	4. war food

"Here you go, beacon, eggs, toast with jam and some flapjacks." I said, placing a plate down or Yui and her brother, with them looking at me with wide eyes. "Just a way to say thank you is all." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "After all, I just got enough money to buy a new house!" I said with a grin.

"That, was fast!" Yui said in shock. "How many jobs did you do?" she asked, with me laughing as I rubbed my arm.

"Is it safe to say that I took seven jobs?" I said, shocking her. 'Seven different jobs to kill seven different people, but I cant tell her that, its been a week.' I thought with a sad smile, not wanting to give away that I was depressed that I, a killer, was wanting to be with someone as innocent as her.

"YOU'RE OVER WORKING YOUR SELF!?" She said, with me laughing her off.

"I'm fine, now all I need to do is actually pay for it." I said, with her brother looking at Yui, then me.

"I can take you-"

"There's no need, I think I've already found a good place to move into." I said, clapping my hands. "And as a sigh of good fortune to you, if you ever need a place to stay, look no further than me." I said, with him nodding.

"Much obliged." He said, looking at Yui. "I'm sure we will take you up on that offer one day or another." he said, with me bowing to him, before sitting down and clapping my hands together.

"Thank you for this meal!" We said as we started eating.

 **Later, on the way to school**

"This is it?" Yui asked as we stood in front of a house. It wasn't much, like seriously, it was warn down. "Why would you want to live here?" She asked as she looked at me with narrowed eyes.

"I, plan on fixing it up." I said as I scratched my cheek. "Besides, the inside is much better." I said, crossing my arms. "What do you think, yellow roof and white body, or tan body and brown roof?" I asked, with her glaring at me. "What, its a serious question!" I said, pointing at the house.

"My brother and I will help you." She said, crossing her arms, with me looking at her, shocked she would offer to help.

"No thanks, I can manage!" I said, with her getting in my face, pointing at me.

"As president of the school council, I can not let you live in this house, it would be wrong and shameful of me not to help!" She said, narrowing her eyes, with me backing up.

"Kotagawa-san, there's no need!" I said, with her crossing her arms.

"When you buy it, inform me, because I will help you weather you like it or not!" She said, storming off, with me staring at her.

"Man, I just cant get a no from her." I said, following after her.

 **Later, school**

'If she's going to help, I'm going to have to find a time put in a hidden base or room.' I thought as I looked out the window. 'Then again, are the cats mine or hers, because I cant seem to think she wants to get rid of them.' I thought with a smile, then a frown. 'I lost everything of my little sisters, all but her bracelet.' I thought, looking at my wrist, seeing it was made of beads and had big bro on it. 'Pictures, her things, all of it.' I thought, rubbing my eye as I felt tears forming. 'I'll never be able to see her blonde hair again, nor her smile, nor her reddish eyes. I miss her ever day.' I thought with a smile.

"NO!" I heard Rito yell, gaining my attention.

'The hell is his problem?' I thought as I rubbed my eyes dry. 'Must be thinking about the whole Lala mirage thing.' I thought with a shrug as I looked down at my work and started working.

 **The next day**

'Lalas missing?' I thought, seeing Rito here and looking depressed. "Hey, Yui!" I said, patting her on her shoulder, with her turning to me. "I left my notebook at home." I said, shocking her. "You mind lending me the house key so I can quickly go get it?" I asked, with her narrowing her eyes at me.

"There's no way you could-"

"I'll let you help fix up my house." I said, getting the key the next second.

"Better make it back before the gates close!" She said, with me nodding as I ran.

 **Later, after getting my gear**

Reaching the school, I saw tentacles flying out the window. 'This cant be good.' I thought as I put the mask and guns on. shooting a grappling hoot, I shot up to the roof. Once I reached it, I twisted around and shot the giant squid, octopus and lobster, killing two of the three. Landing on the ground, the lobster turned to me and charged.

Seeing Rito running from...whatever the hell that thing is, I ran over to it, grabbed him and pulled him out of the way. Seeing him look at me, I hooked the grappling hook to his waist and send him flying down the building as it sucked him away.

Flipping over the lobster, I shot it as I ran down its back, doing noting to it. Seeing zastins sword, I jumped off of it and picked it up, glaring at it. I shot the...whatever the hell that thing is, killing it before it could go off the roof and after Rito. Jumping onto the lobsters back, I ran up to its head and stabbed it, killing it.

Standing up, I swiped the sword to the side, shutting it off. This is why you keep things where they belong." I said as I looked at Lala. Don't bring anything from another planet, to my planet, understand?" I asked, with her nodding. Good, now get them out of here!" I said, pointing at them, where i jumped off the other side of the building.

 **Later, class**

"Sorry I'm late!" I said, walking in and handing Yui the keys to her house. "Did anyone notice the top floor windows are completely busted? "I asked, gaining there attention. "No, funny?" I said, thinking about it as I went to sit down. seriously, they're all idiots, well, besides Yui. I thought as I looked at her, seeing her thinking about something.


	5. Not giving a shit

'I have a bad feeling about this.' I thought as I saw the red carpet roll out. Looking down the road, I saw Rito running from a robot dog, with Lala chasing it. 'Knew it.' I thought as I sighed. Taking a pencil, I took aim and threw it, with it piercing the robot dogs eye, shutting it down.

Walking up to them, I saw Lala looking shocked, on the verge of tears. "What part of I'll be watching over you while on earth didn't you understand?" I asked, crossing my arms as she and Rito looked at me. "Don't go making robots to protect yourself, I'll do that." I said, turning away and walking back to school, ignoring the looks that I got from everyone.

 **Later**

"What the hell Lala!" I yelled at said girl, who had a fixed robot dog in her hands.

"Ah, Dakota!" She said, turning away from me. "I wont let you kill Bow-Wow-Kun!" She said, with me glaring at it.

"That thing is eating your clothes!" I yelled, with her dropping the dog and covering up, with Rito helping her. Taking out another pencil, I took aim, but it was gone. "Shit, this is your fault!" I said, running after it.

 **Later**

'I lost the mutt, which means that I have to look for it later.' I thought, seeing the boys looking at Lala with hearts in there eyes. 'Fucking perverts.' I thought, shrugging as it wasn't a major threat.

 **Later**

"Get down from there Lala!" Rito yelled as I continued to read, followed by everyone cheering.

'Again, perverts, everywhere.' I thought as I turned the page as it wasn't a threat, yet.

 **Later**

Seeing the door open, I groaned as I saw two girls walk in, one with a bow and arrow, the other with glasses. They walked in and stood in front of Lala, with me getting a bad feeling. "I'm going to the bathroom." I said out loud, with everyone looking at me as I walked out the class. Once I closed the door, I made my way to my locker. Once I reached it, I stepped in and closed it, where I then entered a code and fell.

Once I landed in my "second base" I made my way to the uniform and got dressed. With the destruction of the school last time, I figured that I would need to install a base here incase something like this happened.

Grabbing the guns, I walked over to the exit and was sucked up. Once I exited the base, I found my self outside, seeing Zastin and Lala there already. "Weren't you just in class?" I asked, with Zastin pointing his sword at me.

"Its you, tracker!" He said, with me nodding.

"Yes, and I'm also here to stop this from continuing." I said, reaching into Lala's pocket and taking the note. "She's been challenged, not threatened, and this person wont stop until she beats her. I said, looking at my watch. now, seeing the time that this was delivered, she's most likely waiting.

"Then I'll-"

"You will not expose your self to the limit that she wants you to." I told Lala, shutting her up. "Its a swimsuit competition, and she likes to get down and dirty." I said, walking away. "Stay here and I'll take care of everything." I said as I made my way to the front.

 **Later**

hearing a loud echo, I covered my ears as I walked up to the crowd. "That first year girl by the name of Lala!" The person on stage yelled, with me shaking my head as I knew this was bad. "My anger wont simmer down until we decide right here whos the number one!" She yelled, making me sigh. "Hurry and come to the stage and challenge me! if you don't!" She said, snapping her fingers.

Hearing something start up, I turned around and saw a heavy machinery driving up to us, more Rito than me. 'This is bad.' I thought as I pulled the gun off my back and took aim at the driver. Seeing them swing the hook around, they picked Rito up, with me taking the shot. The glass shattered and the rubber built hit the driver in the head, knocking her out, getting screams from everyone.

Seeing someone running up to me, I placed the gun on my back and got ready for them, seeing that it was the girl with the bow earlier. She jumped at me with a wooden sword, making me roll my eyes. I back handed to sword and aimed my wrist gun at her point blank, where I them pulled the trigger, sending her flying back, knocking her out.

"Who are you!?" The girl on stage yelled angrily, with me taking aim at her. "You just murdered two-"

"Rubber bullets, though this chick is more hurt than the other." I said, silencing her. "Now, I'm Lalas body guard, you threatened her, and I don't like that." I said as I walked up to her, with everyone moving out of the way. "And another thing, threatening her is punishable by death, with her being royalty and all." I said, shocking her. My eyes widened as I saw the same robot dog jump up and started eating her swimsuit, with Lala and Zastin right behind it.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!?" She yelled as she ran away, with her two guards running after her...crawling actually.

 **Later**

"Seriously, you're-"

"Zastin, shut up." I said as I walked the three of them home, with my arms crossed. "All three of your are in trouble, and I will see to it that you are all equally punished!" I said, shocking them.

"What did I do!" Rito yelled, with me looking at him.

"Its called move the hell out of the way if something that big is coming at you!" I said, glaring at him. "Lala, you fixed the robot, and now its lose and its going to be a pain in my ass to track down!" I said, looking at Zastin. "And you, your in trouble for not lessoning to me!" I said, with him backing up. "I told you to go back, but your following us!"

"Because Lala-"

"And I told you, that this is my job." I said, with his eyes widening. "She's under my protection!" I said, throwing a pebble, with it hitting the girl with glasses, shocking her that she's been found out. "GO THE FUCK HOME STALKER!?" I yelled, with her up and running away.

 **Later, Rito's back yard**

'They seriously don't give up.' I thought as I leaned against the wall with my arms crossed. As they crossed the first marker, I fired three shots at them, with them stopping just in time. Walking in front of them, they stared at me. "Go home, I will kill you for trespassing." I said, with the leader glaring at me.

"Aya!" She said, with said girl charging at me.

"Idiot." I said, shooting at them, with them running all over the place, screaming as I shot at them. Seeing as that wasn't going to work, I pressed the switch on my arm, followed by fire shooting out, shocking them as they started running away.

Seeing as it wasn't enough to keep them away, as it ran out of gas, I turned it off and switched over to my other gadget. Shooting boiling water at them, they started running all over the place once again. "Go home!" I yelled, running out of water.

Pulling out a lasso, I tossed it at them, getting two of the three, with the leader falling into a hole in the ground. Lady Satski! They yelled, with me walking up to them.

"Good night!" I said, kicking them in the face, knocking them out. "Seriously, where did she go?" I asked as I looked down the hole, seeing that it led to the house. 'I know where.' I thought as I shot a grappling hook at the window, where I then shot my self up and onto the balcony. Entering Rito's room, I watched as Satski landed, coming out of the closet with wide eyes. "Breaking and entering, not good." I said, gaining her attention as I aimed my gun at her. "Last warning, leave!" I said, with her nodding. "Good, jump out the window and climb down the side!" I said, with her nodding and doing just that. 'Finally, I can go home. Stupid bitches.' I thought as I started walking down stain walking past a shocked Rito as I went out the front door. "Problem solved." I said as I waved him off.


	6. Hostage situation

"You have to stop your perverseness!" I said as I walked beside the principle, heading back to my class.

"There's nothing that can be done about it." He said, with me glancing down at him.

"There's a lot that can be done about it, not to mention that you can lose your job over it as well." I said, making his shiver. "Get it under control, or I will inform the school counsel." I said, as we rounded the corner, with me seeing a green alien thing. 'Great, another one of those days.' I thought with a sigh. "I'm heading to the bathroom, see ya later." I said as I turned around and started walking away.

Walking into my locker once again, I fell. As I landed, I walked over to the computer and sat in the chair before turning it on. "Welcome back, what can I do for you?" The computer said as I sat back.

"Bring up the cameras that I placed on Zastin's ship. I said as I crossed my arms.

"Of course." The computer said, showing space the next second.

"Go to the ones on the inside, on the bridge." I said, with it changing to show Zastin sitting in the chair. 'What is your game for letting another alien on earth without my permission.' I thought as I glared at him. "Move over to camera seven, outside." I said, with it changing. "Rewind to the past twenty minutes." I said, with it doing so, followed by a meteor flying by. "Stop, fast forward, slow motion." I said, leaning forward until it came into view. "Freeze." I said, with it stopping. "Enhance." I said, with it clearing up and showing that it was pure alien, the same one we saw.

"Unknown, would you like me to hack the data base on Zastin's ship?" The computer asked as it scanned the picture.

"No, move over to Zastin at this time." I said, with it showing three different views of Zastin at this time. 'He's aware, which means this isn't good, seeing how stupid he is.' I thought with a sigh. Activate the cameras in the school, keep me posted on the location of the alien." I said as I reached forward and picked up an ear piece.

"Of course, the alien has kidnapped the principle and is now posing as him." It said as she showed recording of what happened after left him.

"That can be his punishment for peeking on the girls locker room." I said as I walked over to my gear and grabbed the wrist guns and put them on. "I'm heading back to class, make sure no one is looking at my hands, warn me if someone gets close." I said as I left.

 **Later, lunch**

'Fact, Rito has shitty luck, fact, Rito draws wired shit, fact, Rito loves Haruna, fact, Rito is engaged to Lala, unknown fact at the moment, the alien is after Lala.' I thought as I sat in the back of the class, looking dead at Haruna as she talked to Risa. 'If the alien is after Lala, he will need to break up the engagement with Rito, to make Rito do that, he will take Haruna hostage, with Haruna taken hostage, wired shit will happen to her, which leads to Rito's shitty luck.' I thought as I saw the principle walked in.

Seeing him look around, I kept an eye on him. Seeing him spot Haruna, I knew I was right. "It appears that the alien has targeted a student." The ear piece said, with me nodding.

"You there!" The alien said in a perfect voice of the principle. Only one student was paying attention to him other than me, with him turning around and getting Haruna's attention. "I have something to tell you. Please follow me." He said as I shook my head.

'If wired shit goes down, he's getting a built to the head.' I thought as I watched the interaction.

"Bring your lunch and come with me." The alien said as Haruna looked down at her food. Seeing as she wasn't going to move, he grinned. "This is an order form the principal!" He said, with me glaring at him.

"Y-yes, sir!" Haruna said as she sat up straight, not wanting to get in trouble.

Seeing him look around, I looked away from him and continued eating. "By the way, where's Lala?" He asked, with me knowing he was after her then.

"She's chasing after Rito." Saruyama informed, with me shaking my head.

"Is that so?" The alien asked with a grin. "Tell Rito Yuuki that Sairenjis with me." He told Saruyama as he stood up.

"Okay..." He said, lost for words.

"Lets go, Sairenji." The alien said as he looked at Haruna, who had her food collected.

"Where to?" She asked, with me looking at them.

"The PE storage room." He informed, with me reaching up to my ear.

"Show footage of the PE storage room." I whispered, hearing a hum.

"It appears that the principle was taken there." The computer said, with me nodding.

"Why are we going there?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just come with me!" The alien said as it raised its voice, with me glaring at it as they walked out of the classroom.

Standing up, I walked over to Saruyama and patted him on the shoulder, gaining his attention. "I would listen, don't want to get in trouble." I said, with him nodding and walking away. 'Now, I have to follow them.' I thought as I ran out of the room, following after the two.

 **Later, PE storage room**

Walking up to it, I slammed the door open, seeing Haruna was caught in some tentacle looing thing. "The hell do you think you're doing!" I yelled, glaring at it. 'I cant take him down, he's in front of Haruna. There's no telling what its blood might do.' I thought as I closed the door, glaring at him.

"Eh, who are you?" He asked, turning to face me with a confused look.

'Stupid aliens movies.' I thought as I clenched my fist. "The person who will kill you." I said, with him grinning as he pressed a bottom on a switch, with the tentacles moving around on Haruna. 'Bastered.' I thought as I glared at him even more as I couldn't do anything to stop it.

"She's a good looking one, she's about as good looking as Lala, fshu." He said as he looked at her, laughing as Haruna gasped a little in her knocked out form.

Hearing the door open, I held my hand out to Rito, stopping him from running in. "Hold it, there's no telling what this guy will do!" I warned, with Rito's eyes widening.

"Principle!" He yelled, shocked at what he was doing.

"You were fast, Rito Yuuki. You should of taken your time." He said, with me gritting my teeth.

"Like I would let a bastered like you do anything to her." I said, rolling up my sleeves. "Keep your composure, he wants you mad!" I said, seeing Rito was looking at Haruna.

"What's the meaning of this!? What are you doing?!" Rito yelled, glaring at the alien.

Seeing the alien transform into his normal state, I narrowed my eyes at him. 'I cant shoot the walls, there to thin.' I thought as I examined the walls.

"Ghi Blee..." The alien said as he stood taller than us.

"Wha?! A-an alien!?" Rito said, shocked at the news.

"As I said, keep your composure." I said, trying to find away to get Haruna out of this mess.

"My name is Ghi Blee." The alien introduced, with me narrowing my eyes at everything around us. "Rito Yuuki, I want you to stay away form Lala, fshu." He warned, with me gritting my teeth as I couldn't find anything to use.

"Lala?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"He wants to become king, he doesn't even care for Lala." I said, looking back at the alien.

"Very precise of you, human, fshu." He said, sticking his tongue out. "I swear it will not be you, Rito, fshu." He said, with him taking a step forward, with us a step back. "Rito Yuuki, break off your engagement to Lala, fshu." He ordered, with me looking at Rito.

"You do that then every last human alive will be killed!" I warned as I glared at him.

"I have a short temper, fshu." He warned us as I looked back at him as he pressed the switch, with him tearing Haruna's clothes with the tentacles, with me gritting my teeth and Rito screaming at the sight.

"Get a hold of your self, she's fine!" I said through my teeth, more to me than to Rito.

"Next time, things will be worse, fshu." He warned, with me taking a few steps to the side, with him keeping his eyes on me. "Now tell me that you will retract your offer to Lala!" He said as he looked at Rito as I took a few more steps to the side.

"Y-you bastered." Rito said, trembling as I took a few more steps away from him. "You take a stranger hostage and do this to her..." He said as I took another step. "Do you think that Lala will care about you if you do that!?" He said as he raised his voice, his anger rising.

"You seem to be getting the wrong idea." Blee said as he looked at him. "Lala's going to marry me. I've decided that she will!" He said, looking at me. "Stay where you are, that's far enough!" He warned, making me stop.

"So, Lala and Haruna are like toys to you." Rito said as I looked at him, waiting for him to explode.

Blee laughed at him. "You make it sound as if I'm a bad person."

"Yes, you are!" I said, placing my hands on my triggers.

"You're the worst!?" Rito yelled, glaring at Blee, with him flinching. Seeing that, I took aim and shot at him, hitting him in the head, his blood splattering all across the wall, without it being acid.

"Oh thank god its not acid blood!" I said as I placed my hands on my knees.

"ACID BLOOD!?" Rito yelled as he looked at me.

"Rito!?" Lala yelled as she opened the door and hugged said person. "I finally found you! So this is where you were hiding!" She said happily, which was replaced with fear as she saw the dead body of the alien. "G-Ghi Blee!?" She said as she brought her hands to her face, covering her mouth. Looking around, she gasped. "Haruna!" She said, then looking at me. "What's going on here!?" She yelled, looking at me in fear as I walked up the now shrinking alien.

"A hostage situation." I said, stepping on his now shrunken body. "He wanted you to marry him, so he took a hostage and Rito refused, I waited for an opening and killed him." I said as I stared down at the body.

The door opened again, this time a female looking version of Ghi Blee walked in. "Darling!" She yelled, before yelling in horror. "What have you done!?" She yelled, looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"What was necessary." I said, looking at her. "I don't take kindly to people attacking my friends, nor harassing them." I said, kicking the body over to her, with her backing up.

"You killed my husband, four kids and three other wife's just lost there loved one!" She yelled, glaring at me.

"Then let this be a warning." I said, glaring back. "Earth is under my protection, if anyone comes here with this kind of attitude, I'll kill them right on the spot." I said, with her gritting her teeth. "Leave, spread the word of Earths greatest assassin." I said, with her taking her husband and walking away with him. "Clean this mess up, I need some air." I said as I walked out of the storage room.


	7. Ren

"This is a bit sudden, but we have a transfer student." The teacher said, with me looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

'Another transfer student?' I thought as I narrowed my eyes. 'What the hell, we just got Lala!?' I thought as I looked at the door. The door opened, followed by a boy walking in, making all the girls fall in love with him...most of them as Lala didn't care.

"This is Ren Elsie Jewelria." The teacher introduced, with me rolling my eyes and I laid my head down. "I hope you all get along with him." The teacher said as I yawned.

"Nice to meet you." He said, with all the girls, and strangely some of the guys yelling he was handsome.

"Lets see if we have any empty seats..."

Ren ignored him as he started walking closer to my location, with me knowing he was walking towards Lala. "I've found you, my bride!" He said, with me shooting up just as he passed me, with me grabbing his shoulder before he could get closer.

"As her bodyguard, I cant let you get closer than that without information." I said, narrowing my eyes at him, with his eyes widening.

"So, your the one they call-"

Finish that and you'll be shot." I whispered, narrowing my eyes at him as I didn't want anyone in the room to know about my other name.

Yui stood up, pointing at us. "So you took up a job as a bodyguard!?" She yelled, with me letting his shoulders go and rubbing the back of my head.

"Its one of the jobs I was given!" I said, laughing. "But still, I cant just let some stranger walk up to her without any identification of who you are." I said, narrowing my eyes at him, not liking the idea that Ren had me give away some information on who I was.

"Hey, what do you mean bride!?" Saruyama questioned, with Ren pointing at him.

"Are you Rito Yuuki!? Ren questioned, glaring at him.

"No, I'm not." Saruyama said as he felt insulated.

"Don't worry about Rito, I'm still questioning you." I said, gaining his attention. "Rito, don't revile your self, if you do this guy might attack you, and as Lala's bodyguard, I am to protect you as well." I said, narrowing my eyes at Ren as he glared at me.

"Then I'll have you relay the message." He said, slicking his hair. I will take back Lala from you!" He said, with me crossing my arms.

"I'm not a delivery boy, and it was received once you spoke." I said, gritting my teeth as he insulated me. "I'm going to have to ask you to go to the other side of the class, if not, I'll use force." I said, with him smirking.

"Like you can do-"

"I took Zastin down, took Ghi Blee out, fought things that nearly killed Zastin like a child, you don't even reach the tenth of the bucket of what I have done." I said, with him backing up. "Other side of the room, now!" I warned, with him gritting his teeth and walking away.

 **Later, hallway**

Walking to my next class, I stopped once Ren ran in front of me, with me crossing my arms. He then held up a book that had Lala on the cover, and on he back was Lala, Haruna and some other girl that looked like my little sister in wedding dresses on the back. He then ripped it apart, with me punching him in the face and ending him flying back.

"Perverted freak, why the hell would you have a porno book with kids on it?" I asked as I walked on him as I continued on. "Freak, get a life." I said, not liking him at all for that book existing.

 **Later, class**

Opening the door, Lala and Rito were right behind me. Seeing Ren running up to me, I kicked him in the face, sending him flying back. "I'm taking that as you attacking me." I said as I walked through, with Lala and Rito following me.

 **Later, PE**

As we all jogged around the yard, I looked behind me as Ren charged, followed by him running around the entire yard over and over again. "I'll let him have this one." I said as I continued to run with everyone else.

 **Later, free period**

Laying under a tree, I had my hands under my head as I was relaxing. "Trac-"

Ren didn't get to finish what he was going to say as I was already on him, pinning him against the tree with a pencil at his jugular. "Final warning, finish calling me that, and I'll send your head back to your home planet. I don't care if I cause a war, I don't care if I make your family upset. I don't really give a shit about anything." I said, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Yui." He said, with me gritting my teeth at him. "You care for Yui." He said, with me pushing the pencil into him, but not piercing his skin.

"I don't care what you want, you get with Lala, you destroy an entire planet. On that planet, it Yui. Ya, I care for her, she's the only one on this dame planet I care about. If I had the option to kill someone to keep her safe, I will take it. I see you as a threat, not as a person. You may of knew Lala when she was little, but here things are different. She doesn't know you, so shut the fuck up and go to class, or shut the fuck up and go home." I said, backing away.

"Heads up?! I heard behind me, with me moving my head to the side and watching it hit Ren in the face, knocking him out.

"That's for interrupting my sleep." I said as I walked away. 'This guy, he's making me take my job seriously.' I thought with a frown.

 **Later, roof**

"SHOW ME HOW TO BE MANLY!?" Ren yelled, with me glaring at him from where I leaned against the railing.

"There's no such thing as being manly." I said as I looked away. "I know that for a fact. Killing, fighting, running, all of it is what makes you, you. Killing to make a living. Fighting for your love ones. Running to stay alive. Some will call you a murderer. Some will call you a warrior. The rest will call you a cowered. Those are the three categories that are in live. You either take, earn or refuse." I said as I closed my eyes.

"What do you fall under?" He asked, with me looking at him.

"I could be seen as a killer, murderer, or I could be seen as a fighter or warrior. I killed people to get what I wanted, but failed in the end, then I started fighting for what I needed and started getting somewhere in life." I said as I looked away. "You, you're forcing your self to be a fighter, but you're not." I said as I closed my eyes. "you're a runner, just deal with it."

"I'm not a runner!?" He yelled, with me looking at him.

"Lala is a fighter, runner. Rito is purely runner, but when the time comes he will fight." I said as I crossed my arms. "Go somewhere else, what you're looking for wont be found here." I said, with him gritting his teeth and storming off. moron.

 **Few weeks later**

"Is he seriously copying movies to become manly?" I asked as I sat in the living room with Lala, Rito and Mikan.

"Things sure got ridiculous." Rito said, with me nodding.

"He's become incredibly popular on the internet and in magazines." Mikan said as I looked at her. "He has a genuinely touching story, which is rare these days. He's even got a fan club."

"Lala, why don't you tell him he's manly before this really gets out of hand?" Rito asked as he looked over to Lala.

"I guess I could." She said as she looked over at Rito.

"Seriously, there's no such thing." I said as I leaned back into my chair. 'Its just something that someone wants to be but never can be.' I thought as I sighed.

 **Three days later**

"You seriously want to fight me?" I asked, sitting in my dining room, eating as Ren walked in, having broke into my house.

"If I can beat you, then it means that I'm ready to tell Lala." He said, with me narrowing my eyes at him.

"You just don't get it, do you." I said as I grabbed my napkin and went to wipe my mouth, only to bite into the pin of the grenade and pull it out, shocking him as I spat it out. "Assassins don't play fair." I said, tossing the grenade at him, with smoke popping out of it, with him covering his face. I sat there, waiting for him to do something.

He charged out, and as soon as he did I took the knife and jumped at him, with me aiming for his heart. Once I reached him, I head-butted him, sending him back and then pined him to the wall, with the knife at his heart. "Walk away, or I will kill you." I said, with him glaring at me. He pushed me, with me taking his coat and wrapping it around the chair, where I then threw it at him.

He jumped over it, with me grabbing the pepper off of the table and jumping over the table. Opening the pepper, I tossed it all at him, hitting him in the face with it. He sneezed, with me covering my face as smoke appeared everywhere. Once it cleared, I saw a top naked girl standing there as she looked confused. "The fuck?" I said, completely confused.

She covered her chest, kneeling down. "NO!?" she yelled, with me looking away.

'The fuck is going on, were the hell is Ren?' I thought as I grabbed Ren's coat and tossed it over to her, with it landing on her head." I don't know where Ren went, so put that on and get out of my house." I said, with her quickly putting it on and running away, stopping at the door to look back at me before continuing on. "Seriously, this is some confusing shit." I said as I rubbed my head.


	8. SuperYui

"Rito sure is late." Said Lala as we stood outside the front gates of the school. She wanted to leave early, and with my job, I had to leave early so that she would be safe. That is what I told her, because my real reason for coming early was so that I could spend more time with Yui, who had yet to arrive. At this rate, we'll be tardy. She said, gaining my attention.

"It seems he has confined himself in the bathroom~." Peke said, with me getting a bad feeling.

"Oh well." She said, with me looking at her as she started looking in her bag, then pulled out a magnet bot, confusing me.

looking at Haruna, I waved at her. "Good morning Lala, Dakota." She said, gaining Lala's attention.

"Oh, Haruna, good morning!" She said, with me nodding to her.

'Still, what's the robot for?' I thought as I looked back at the robot. Suddenly, there was a scream that was getting louder. looking up, I looked over at the dust cloud, seeing Rito, with his pants down, hopping his way to school at the speed of sound. 'So, that's what it does, it pulls Rito like his metal to a magnet.' I thought as I looked at the robot. 'This is bad.' I thought as I took out a pencil and tossed it at the robot, removing the head from it.

Lala screamed, with Rito crashing into Haruna. looking away, I placed my hands behind my head, looking up at the sky. After a few seconds, Haruna let out a scream, followed by a loud smack. "Dakota!" I heard, with me looking over at Run, who jumped at me. Stepping back, I watched as she flew past me and smacked into the brick wall face first.

'Well, he or she didn't go home like I thought they would.' I thought as I looked over at a shocked Yui. 'Ya, I'm not in the mood to try to talk to her right now.' I thought as I bowed to her, then made my way to the school, only to stop as I saw Satski in a black S&M outfit while her followers were in a less reviling red S&M outfits. 'Didn't they get the message last time?' I thought as I glared at them.

"Sorry to interrupt you." Satski said, gaining everyone's else's attention. "Let's settle things properly this time. If not, I'm really going to seduce your fiancé!" And with that said, she walked right over to Rito and picked him up, smothering his face into her chest.

"Rito!" Lala wined, with me shacking my head at him.

"Dakota!" Run yelled as she jumped at me again, with me stepping aside and having her crash into Satski's two friends, knocking them all to the ground.

'I'm just going to go to class.' I thought as I started walking, only to stop as we all heard a foot slide. 'Oh no.' I thought as I looked at Yui, who looked mad. 'She's mad.'

"Hey, you there!" Yui yelled, with me flinching. "Cut it out!" She demanded, with me flinching.

"Who are you?" Lala asked, with Yui pointing a finger at her.

"I'm Yui Kotagawa. I'm your class perfect and classmate!" She said, with me looking up at the sky. "I've been turning a blind eye to your actions, but my patience has reached its limit!" She said as I looked back at her. "Because of you, there has been a considerable lack of discipline in the school. If I don't see an improvement in your behavior, I will be forced to take action." She ended, pointing dead at Rito.

'Ok, this is bad.' I thought as I stepped up.

"You too!" She said, stopping me as she pointed at Satski. "Even if you're in a different class, you can't wear lewd outfits like that.

Yet she was ignored as Satski just started smothering Rito's face into her chest. "Hey! Don't ignore me!" Run yelled as she jumped at me again, with me stepping back as she flew into the crowd. "What is with you?" I asked, more my self then her.

"Hey!" Yui said, gaining my attention. "Listen to me!" She said, pointing at me.

"Hey!" Run yelled as she ran at me again.

'This ends now!' I thought as I tossed pepper, that I had stored away just incase Ren had attacked me, but this was better. She sneezed, followed by smoke and she was a he and he was Ren. "Ren, you're a cross dresser?" I asked, acting completely shocked.

He started fracking out and tried to cover his self. Seeing Lala next to him, he started waving his hand at her. "Don't look, don't look!" he yelled, hitting Peke.

'That's bad!' I thought as smoke covered Lala, Ren and I. Reaching into my bag, I pulled out a trench coat and covered Lala with it before the smoke cleared. Once it did clear, I grabbed Ren by the back of his shirt. "You idiot, you cant go around hitting girls!" I said, with him grabbing me.

"Well maybe you shouldn't go throwing pepper into my face!"

"I did that because Run is going crazy for me and its annoying!"

"Yui!" I heard Lala yell, with me tossing Ren aside and diving for the ground where she would of it, with her landing on my gut instead.

'She passed out from all the confusion, I'll have to take her to the nurse's office to make sure she's ok.' I thought as I stood up and started walking away, letting them continue with that they were doing.

 **Later, class**

'Well, looks like she's doing better.' I thought as I looked at Yui, who was thinking about something. 'Its probably about Rito, or about what happened this morning.' I thought with a sigh. 'This is bad, I don't want her involved with this kind of trouble, but I guess I cant always win.' I thought, then shivered, where I looked at Yui, with me sitting up straight right away.

Once the bell rang, I gathered my things and started to leave, but once I exited the room, I started getting dragged into the opposite direction. Looking behind me, hopping on one leg as I was dragged, I saw that it was Yui that was dragging me away. "What?" I asked completely confused.

"You are going to help me turn this school back to its perfect glory." She said, still confusing me. "You are the only one that I trust, even with your...thing with Run." She said, with me shivering and turning to follow her.

"Help one person and you get a stalker." I said as I placed my hands in my pockets as I followed. "Trust me, I want nothing to do with her or Ren." I said with another shiver. "So, what do you need help with exactly?" I asked, with her turning to face me.

"I already told you, to make this school perfect again." She said, still confusing me, and just like that, we had spent the rest of the day making a plan to make the school perfect again, with me not getting most of it.

First up was the school Council. They were easy to get onto our side, like really easy. I could tell by the first sentence, they were down for it. Hell, I still didn't know what this was about at that time. Next was the school Staff. They were easier as they completely agreed and opened a new disciplinary group. With her leading it and me right behind her. As much as I wanted to protest, I knew better not to. Then came the recruits, they flew in like wild fly's. Then finally, at the end of the week, she gave a speech about the group to the entire school, and was actually applauded to, with them not knowing what was going to happen.

Now, hell took over the school, not literally, but it was more controlled. Every morning, the school bags were checked and the kids were patted down, even going as far as to walk through metal detectors and X-ray machines for the bags. She almost made it forbidden to talk to the opposite sex, but after a long speech with her on that she changed her mind on it, but would not allow holding hands.

The most that we would take from the girls were makeup items, while the boys would bring in electronics. She even changed the dress code for the girls, but I told her the longer the skirt the worse it would be, with her disagreeing with me and so after a few videos on how skirts should go to the knees she agreed and not to the ankle.

Exactly one week has past since the start of our group.

"Is this how students are supposed to dress?" Risa questioned Mio, Lala, Haruna and I stood next to them.

"How retro, don't you think?" Mio said as Risa lifted her skirt up to the hip, with me smacking her hand, getting a glair from her.

'Man, I hate Mischievous Duty.' I thought, rolling my eyes at her. See, Mischievous Duty was a special code for make sure that Risa and Mio don't do any perverted thing, and it was all about a luck of a draw on who had it, and I failed today.

"Nobody looks very happy." Lala said with a frown.

"Sorry, but there are some rules that people don't like that need to be followed." I said, with her looking down.

"There are some rules that even you, Vice Prez of the big D don't like?" Risa said, with me flicking a mint into her mouth just before she finished.

"Yes, don't call us that, and you didn't brush your teeth this morning as there's still egg in between your teeth." I said, with her gasping and covering her mouth. "Dress code and checking personal belongings, I'm not one to dress up nice and there are somethings that I need right after school." I informed, with Risa nodding.

"Shorter uniforms would be better." Mio said, with Lala perking up and me getting another bad feeling.

"You want to make your uniform shorter?" Lala questioned, with me glaring at her, witch she ignored as she pumped her fist. "All right! Leave it to me!" She said as she pulled out a wand looking thing.

"The hell is that?" I questioned, crossing my arms. "It better not be a shrinking tool!" I said, with her waving me off.

"That's not even close, this is an all-purpose tool!" Lala informed, with me nodding as she turned to the floor behind her, confusing all of us as she kind of started welding something that we all didn't see. "Its finished! Everyone try it out!" She said, holding pins in her hand, with me getting a bad feeling once I saw Yui right behind her.

Yui picked up one of the pins and held it up. "You cannot bring items that have nothing to do with school." Yui said to a confused Lala.

"Give that back, Yui!" Lala demanded, with me walking over to Yui's side.

"I'm afraid that I have to side with Kotagawa-san, its best that we take them, who knows what trouble they may cause." I said, crossing my hands.

Seeing her look at the back, I knew something was going to happen. "Honestly, she keeps bringing things like this. What is it?" She questioned, with it glowing and me getting a bad feeling.

'Not good!' I thought as her clothes started shortening on her, shocking us all as she was now dressed in a magical girl school uniform. 'Screw dress code!' I thought as I took off my shirt right away and covered her.

"Allow me to explain!" Lala said excitedly as she pointed a finger into the air. "This simple Peke badge can shorten uniforms!"

"Oh?"

"That's great, Lala! I don't really understand it, but science has really advanced overseas, hasn't it?!" Mio yelled, giving her a thumbs up.

"Yui, lets get out of her and into some new clothes." I said, looking away from her as she finally looked down at her self. She freaked out and grabbed Lala's shoulders and shook her, with a different magnet thing falling down and gaining our attention. 'Not another Rito magnet!?' I thought in panic, where I was then pulled to it, crashing into both Yui and Risa, sending me right into the magnet. "ITS A ME MAGNENT!?" I yelled, completely confused on what just happened, only to realize I yelled that right into both girls ears and got punched for it by both of them.

 **Later**

"Before we begin homeroom, there is something I must inform you." The teacher said, gaining my attention. "Yuki Rito." He called out, gaining our attention. "For corrupting the morals of this school, you are to be suspended for two weeks." He said, shocking us. "N-no...suspended from talking to any girl for two weeks." He said, with me looking at Yui who had a smirk on her face.

'You went to far on someone who is innocent.' I thought with a frown. 'I'll make her change her mind.'

 **Later**

"You cant do this to him, and you know it!" I said as I pointed at Yui, who looked shocked.

"He was corrupting-"

"Try again!" I said, glaring at her and getting her to flinch. 'I hate being the bad guy, but she needs to fix this.'

"What is with you?" She questioned, with my glair hardening.

"You see a one sided die when there are more sides." I said, confusing her. "You think Rito is the problem, and I kind of agree with that because of his luck, but there's more to it than that." I said, with her tilting her head. "You want chaos, you just unleashed it, because of that, this is on you to fix." I said, taking off my perfect badge and handing it to her. "I quit." I said, walking away. "That ought to get her to think things through."

 **Later**

"Lets get out of here." I told Rito as we exited the school, with him looking slum. "Trust me, its going to be ok." I said, with him just shrugging his shoulders as he wore a sign that said I cant talk to girls on it. 'Seriously, he's making it worse.' I thought as he followed me to his house.

"Dakota, you know that I'm in love with Haruna, right?" He questioned, with me nodding. "So, why do I get this odd feeling when I see Lala with other guys?" He questioned, with me looking down.

"I wish I knew, love plays a lot of tricks on the mind and heart." I said, with us exiting the school ground, with me seeing Yui behind us, but I didn't say anything as she still made me mad.

 **Later**

'You know, you could take that off.' I thought, looking at him as his head hung low as we walked the streets. "Come on, lets go watch a movie, maybe it will cheer you up." I said, with him looking at the movie theater. "Stellaso Guild. See, they have one of your favorite type of movies playing." I said, leading him in. "But we're sitting away from each other." I said, with him nodding.

 **Later, end of the movie**

Sitting in the far back, I could see both Yui and Rito, with Rito crying over the movie and Yui looking for someone, meaning me as I knew she saw both of us at the same time. At the end, I nearly laughed as he cried Haruna's name, nearly. Standing up, I made my way out first as to not be seen by Yui.

 **Later**

Seeing an old lady dragging a big box, that was literally eight times her height, seeing as she was like two feet tall. "Rito, help me out here." I said, grabbing one of the straps for her. "Please, allow us." I said as Rito grabbed the other strap and we lifted it for her.

"Why thank you." She said as we started walking across the street once we had the walkaway.

Looking at Rito, I could see he was struggling to keep it up. 'Well, A for effort.' I thought with a grin. Once we reached the other side, I looked at the old lady. "Where to?" I asked, with Rito looking at me in shock.

"No need, we're here, and thank you for your help." She said, with me nodding as we placed the box down.

Seeing a biker ride out into the street once the light went green, I grabbed the back tire and yanked him back, saving his life. "Seriously, that was close!" I said as cars started driving past.

"Holy shit, you just saved my life!" He said, grabbing his chest.

"Well I'm telling you this, I'm not giving you mouth to mouth." I said jokingly, with him laughing as we walked away.

 **Later, park**

'This should lead to his house faster.' I thought, but stopped once he stopped and looked at the flowers, more at a dying one. "Come on, there's no saving it." I said, walking away, but he didn't follow. Turning back, I watched as he dug it up and planted it somewhere else. 'Everything dies sooner or later.' I thought with a frown as it wouldn't matter. "I'll never understand your green thumb." I said once he rejoined me and we started walking away.

We stopped once again once we both heard a girl crying. Looking at her, she was walking by her self, with me frowning. "You go home, I'll take care of this." I said, with him looking at me and nodding. Walking up to the girl, I knelt down to her. "Hello, are you lost?" I asked, with her nodding.

"I cant find my mommy!" She said, with me nodding.

'Well, its a good thing I found you because my name is Tracker!" I said with a grin, confusing her and making her crying stop a bit.

"S-so your a hero?" She asked, with me grinning.

"A hero, no." I said, standing up and placing my hands on my hips. "A Superhero!" I said, taking out my trench coat from my bag and tying the arms around my neck, making it look like a cape. "Now come on, we have a mother to find!" I said, with her smiling wide. Taking her hand, I used the other to set up the tracking rout of the girl and back tracked our steps, using the pair of glasses that i took out of the pocket.

Once we reached the mothers last known location, which was rather far, we started calling out for her mother, with me using the glasses to follow the steps her mother took when they got separated. "Feichko-San." Yui said, with me looking at her. She cleared her through and then pointed at me. "Tracker-san, I too shall help you find this girls parents!" She declared, with me smirking.

"Haha, it seems even is on the job!" I said, pushing the glasses up. "Now we have two superhero's, meaning double the help!" I said, with the girl smiling even more. "Come, the mother awaits!" I said, walking on with her following me.

Once we reached the police station, I approached the officer out side. "Excuse me, by any chance has a mother came by looking for her child?" I asked, with the door flying open and the mother looking down at the kid. "Well, it looks like a job well done!" I said, as she instantly hugged her daughter. "Come on, lets get out of here." I said, taking off my "hero costume".

 **Later, on the way to Yui's place**

"You don't have to walk me home." She said as I we walked.

"Its getting late, and I'm not one to leave a girl alone, even when I'm slightly mad at her." I said, not looking at her.

"I removed the sign from Rito, shortly after you two departed at the park." She said, with me looking at her, then back at the road. "You're not going to get onto me for stalking you today?" She asked, with me rolling my eyes.

"Please, I knew you were following us the moment we left the school." I said, shocking her. "I'm even the one who paid for your ticket." I said, shocking her even more.

"So your saying that my brother didn't save a ticket for me!?" She said in shock, with me nodding.

"Yep, after I paid for us I told the lady that I was paying for you but to tell you that your brother bought it instead." I said, with her looking down. "But I'm glad that you fixed your problem today." I said, with her looking at me. "Rito's a good guy, heck he's been my best friend even when we were little." I said, with her nodding.

"I'm sorry I made you mad." She said, with me walking in front of her back wards.

"Hey, you should know by know that you cant make me really angry, not enough to go a full on Hulk smash." I said, with her rolling her eyes at me. "In a way, I guess you're the one person who I will never get truly angry at, other than Mikan-Chan, Rito's little sister." I said, with her nodding. "And I'm starting to get a wired feeling." I said, with my arm twitching a lot.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking at my arm, where I then started flying towards her and taking us on a run, with both of us screaming in terror. It ended up with her in my arms as I was running at speeds I never thought I would reach, with us running through the mall with in seconds, even passing through the women's section, with me dodging every punch or kick that came my way.

Once we exited the mall, I jumped on a trampoline that was being moved and into the window of a house and knocked over a table, smacking me in the face and having hot noodles fall on my head. After that, we continued to run up stairs and then jumped out the top and into a church where two people were getting married, with us crashing into the window, unhurt and ended up passing the couple. Running out the back, we past a funeral, scaring everyone and bringing the dead back to life, making us scream even more.

Once we reached a café, I spotted Lala and a few others, where I then tripped and sent us flying, were I landed first with Yui on top of me, both of us in a daze. "Oops, I forgot that the one for Rito is broke!" Lala said with a laugh, with me passing out.


End file.
